You make me complete
by kmldr100
Summary: just Krisho's 1shot collection/Request Pleasure of all 100's couple shipper! /warn: genderswitch-krishofanmyun-fluff


**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-youmakemecomplete

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

1shot!

**You make me complete**

* * *

><p>Junmyeon tersenyum senang menatap bangunan di depannya. Sebuah rumah besar bergaya minimalis berdiri kokoh di kawasan mewah nan megah di distrik Gangnam, Seoul. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pagar besi bercat hitam. Dan tanpa sungkan juga tanpa permisi, ia menggeser pagar yang lumayan berat itu. Derit suara yang dihasilkan dari gesekan antara pagar besi dan permukaan tanah, membuat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran pagi yang tengah di bacanya. Saat Junmyeon melangkah masuk mendekat ke area pos jaga miliknya, ia langsung terlonjak kaget.<p>

"Nona Kim! Kau mengagetkanku!" Seru lelaki itu sambil membungkuk ke arah gadis cantik berkulit bak porselen itu. Membuat Junmyeon mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Uhm. Maafkan aku, Tuan Ahn!" Suara selembut kicauan burung gereja itu melantun merdu dari bibir tipis berwarna peach seorang gadis keluarga Kim.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf nona! Kenapa nona tidak memanggilku untuk membuka pagar tadi? Aku jadi merasa bersalah.."

Junmyeon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Membentuk sebuah kurva indah nan menawan di wajahnya, sebuah senyuman dengan kedua hazelnya yang menyipit membentuk eye smile yang sangat cantik. Menambah kesan gorgeous dan kecantikan yang luar biasa menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan masalah Tuan Ahn!" Ucap gadis itu ramah, membuat lelaki itu ikut mengembangkan senyumannya karena melihat senyuman kedamaian milik Junmyeon tadi.

"Oh ya, ada apa nona datang sangat pagi kemari? Apa untuk bertemu Tuan muda?" Tanya lelaki itu mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm. Begitulah. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya gadis itu, sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke jalan setapak yang menghubungkan pos keamanan dan pekarangan rumah besar itu.

"Iya. Tuan muda tiba kemarin sore. Aaah... Kunjungan kekasih. Apa aku benar?" Goda lelaki itu, membuat semburat tipis berwarna merah jambu menghiasi pipi mulus gadis cantik itu. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum simpul, membuat lelaki bertubuh tegap itu terkekeh.

"Apa yang nona Kim bawa? Biar aku bantu membawakannya!" Ucap lelaki itu lagi, sambil melirik kantung kertas yang dibawa Junmyeon. Membuat gadis itu ikut menolehkan pandangannya kearah barang bawaan miliknya.

"Ah. Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Lagipula,ini hanya bahan makanan dan bunga segar. Kudengar bibi Lim pulang ke Busan semalam, aku ingin membuatkan sarapan yang sederhana untuknya." Ucap gadis itu, sambil mencium beberapa tangkai mawar putih yang di bawanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tahu, tidak ada gunanya juga memaksa nona agar aku membawakan barang-barang itu, karena pada akhirnya nona pun akan menolak." Ujar lelaki itu sambil tersenyum jahil, yang mengundang tawa kecil dari gadis bernama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu.

* * *

><p>Junmyeon memasukkan kunci kearah lubang yang terdapat pada sebuah pintu besar di rumah itu. Lalu dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu besar berwarna cokelat itu dengan perlahan. Memutar handlenya lalu memasukkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sana. Kemudian, meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja makan.<p>

Ia melongokkan kepalanya kearah pantry, lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah lama sekali ya.." Gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling ruangan. Desain interior dari rumah ini bergaya klasik, sangat kontras dengan tampak depan rumah yang bergaya minimalis. Tiap-tiap ruangan di tutup menggunakan pintu berkayu jati, lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran yang melambangkan kemewahan.

Ia berjalan menapaki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai kedua, lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar berpintu hitam. Berbeda dengan ruang-ruang yang lain, pintu ini hanya sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hitam tanpa ukiran. Pintu berwarna hitam yang melambangkan kesederhanaan sekaligus kegagahan.

Junmyeon memutar handle pintu itu dengan sangat perlahan. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sepelan apapun, dan kembali menutupnya. Ia mendekat kearah tempat tidur berukuran King size, dan seseorang tengah terlelap di sana, dibawah selimut tebalnya.

Perlahan ia merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur itu, dan merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di samping sosok yang tengah menghadap ke sebelah kanan. Ke arahnya. Mereka tidur bersisian, Junmyeon dengan kedua hazelnya yang terbuka, dan sosok di sampingnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Junmyeon menyibak helaian rambut berwarna dirty blonde yang menutupi kedua belah mata yang terkatup milik sosok di depannya ini. Dengan jemari lentik miliknya, ia menyusuri lekuk tampan milik sosok di depannya ini. Memandangi sebuah pahatan yang lebih dari kata sempurna pada sosok ini. Menyusuri kedua belah kelopak mata yang sangat tajam dan teduh, membuatnya selalu merasa aman dan nyaman bila terbuka. Menyusuri Jawline yang sangat tegas, menambah kesan manly dan dewasa kuat menguar dari sosok di depannya ini.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan." Ucap sosok itu tiba-tiba, dengan mata yang masih tetap terkatup. Membuat Junmyeon sedikit berjengit kaget karenanya.

"Pede sekali." Ucap Junmyeon pura-pura ketus, sambil menarik tangannya dan mencoba beranjak dari sana. Padahal ia bersumpah, kalau wajahnya pasti lebih merah dari koleksi lipstik _Etude Summer Colllection Red version_ milik ibunya.

Dan usahanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu gagal, setelah sebuah lengan besar melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Menahan agar gadis cantik berwajah _childish_ itu untuk beranjak. Kemudian membawa Junmyeon untuk kembali berbaring di sampingnya, dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Mencegah seolah-olah gadis itu tidak akan kembali untuknya.

"Aku ingin membuat sarapan untukmu. Cepatlah mandi!" Ucap Junmyeon sambil mencoba melepas pelukan lelaki di sampingnya ini. Namun gagal, lengan itu semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Junmyeon.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jun." Ucap sosok itu, sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap langsung kearah _hazel angelic_ milik Junmyeon. Membuat gadis itu terperosok masuk kedalam jeratan sepasang _eagle eyes_ milik lelaki tampan di depannya. Sepasang bola mata yang hanya memantulkan bayangan dirinya disana.

"Aku juga, Kris." Balasnya agak pelan, masih memandang kedua obsidian di depannya itu dengan lekat. Lelaki di depannya ini menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, dan menyisipkan helaian rambut _wavy c_okelat milik gadis sekaligus kekasihnya ini kebelakang telinganya. Ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat semburat merah jambu tipis yang menjalar ke kedua belah pipi pujaan hatinya ini. Dan ia berani bertaruh, kalau jantung milik Junmyeon pasti berpacu diatas kata normal.

Bohong kalau ia juga tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia mengakui kalau jantungnya ini seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat wajah cantik dengan kedua _angelic hazel_ yang sangat di rindukannya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika saat membuka mata, wajah orang yang kau cintailah yang pertama kau lihat?

Junmyeon sedikit merengut melihat Kris terkekeh tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang di tertawakan kekasihnya?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya gadis itu, sambil mempoutkan bibir berwarna _peach _miliknya. Kris kembali terkekeh di buatnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat manis jika sedang _blushing_ seperti tadi." Ujar Kris, sambil mengecup hidung milik gadisnya ini. Membuat jantung milik gadis ini berpacu diatas ambang normal.

"Hentikan Kris! Aku malu.." Adu gadis ini, sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan miliknya, dan Kris kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Junmyeon yang tak ubahnya dengan anak kecil.

"Tidak sayang. Kau sangat menawan, apa yang membuatmu malu?" Ucap Kris lagi, dan yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan –atau membuatnya semakin parah _blushing _pada pipi Junmyeon.

"Cepat mandi dan berganti baju! Setelah itu turun ke bawah. Kita sarapan bersama!" Kata Junmyeon ketus, setelah menghempaskan kedua tangan Kris yang tadi melingkari pinggangnya. Ia melangkah menjauh keluar kamar Kris sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa menghangat. Gadis itu yakin, berlama-lama dengan lelaki blasteran itu membuat jantungnya bekerja beberapa kali lebih keras.

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku Junmyeon. Gadis itu salah tingkah, dan ia suka itu. Ia suka saat semburat merah jambu menghiasi kedua kulit pipi Junmyeon yang putih dan lembut seperti kapas. Ia juga suka saat Junmyeon bertingkah ketus sesaat setelah ia menggodanya, membuat Junmyeon terlihat jauh lebih manis. Dan hal itulah yang merupakan salah satu komponen kenapa ia begitu mencintai Junmyeon.

* * *

><p>Junmyeon mengaduk adonan <em>pancake<em> di dalam mangkuk, dan dengan perlahan ia menambahkan potongan-potongan kecil _berry. Raspberry dan strawberry_ merupakan buah kesukaannya dan Kris, kekasihnya. Ia menyalakan _stove _dengan api kecil, dan mulai menuangkan adonan itu keatas wajan, sesaat setelah dipastikannya bahwa _butter _yang ia tambahkan sudah _melted_ dengan sempurna.

Ia mengambil sebotol madu dari dalam kantung kertas yang di bawanya, kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah piring yang telah disiapkannya. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa bungkus _latte instant_ dari kantung kertas tadi, dan menuangkannya kedalam 2 cangkir. Junmyeon membalikkan _pancake_, agar kedua sisinya matang dengan sempurna.

Greb

Dan aktivitasnya seketika terhenti akibat ulah sepasang tangan besar yang lagi-lagi melingkari pinggangnya. Ia sedikit tersentak dan mencoba untuk melepaskan kedua tangan itu, setelah meletakkan spatula yang tadi tengah di genggamnya.

"Aku sedang memasak, Kris. Nanti _pancake_nya gosong." Keluh gadis itu, sambil berusaha melepas tangan milik Kris. Namun, bukannya melepas genggaman itu, Kris malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Junmyeon hanya mendengus kesal dibuatnya, dan dengusan itu terdengar oleh Kris. Membuatnya iseng mengecup sudut bibir _peach_ milik Junmyeon dari belakang tubuhnya, dan dengan santai ia berjalan menuju meja makan, setelah memastikan gadisnya itu _blushing _parah akibat tingkahnya barusan.

Dan lihatlah Junmyeon sekarang. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dengan rona merah jambu yang menghiasi kedua pipi mulusnya. Ia berusaha untuk menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan aktivitasnya, mencoba untuk menghiraukan Kris yang duduk memandanginya di meja makan.

Padahal, Kris sendiri sedari tadi tidak bersuara. Namun, salahkan jantungnya yang selalu berpacu diatas normal saat lelaki Kanada itu di sampingnya. Salahkan juga kulitnya yang terlalu sensitif hingga menampakkan semburat merah jambu hanya dengan sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Kris padanya. Dan semua itu hanya berlaku saat ia sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya ini.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju lemari etalase dengan kaca-kaca bening. Ia bertindak seolah-olah mengetahui seluk-beluk rumah ini dengan seksama. Kemudian, membuka pintunya dan mengambil sebuah vas cantik berwarna pink pastel dengan leher yang tinggi. Setelah mengisinya menggunakan sedikit air dari wastafel, ia meletakkan 3 tangkai mawar putih di dalamnya kemudian menyimpannya diatas meja. Tepat di hadapan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"_White rose_? Kau yang membawanya?" Tanya lelaki itu, sambil mengamati bunga-bunga segar itu. Terlihat dari titik-titik embun yang tampak menempel di beberapa bagian dari kelopak bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Ya. Aku lewat depan toko bunga yang baru buka kemarin pagi. Dan melihat _White rose _ini, aku jadi ingat padamu." Kata Junmyeon, sambil meletakkan 2 potong _pancake_ di piring kekasihnya. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkan Junmyeon yang terkesan dewasa dan keibuan.

Entahlah, gadis ini kadang terlihat dewasa dengan kemampuan memasaknya, juga kebijaksanaan dan kecermatannya dalam mengerjakan dan memutuskan suatu hal. Dan ada satu waktu juga, ketika gadis itu terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun. Saat Junmyeon merengek minta dibelikan boneka Rilakkuma dengan bulu yang sangat lembut sehari sebelum ia pergi, 6 bulan yang lalu. Dan gadis itu mengucapkan alasan yang terdengar sangat tidak logis dan terkesan childish saat Kris bertanya apa alasannya minta dibelikan boneka berwarna cokelat dengan telinga bulat itu.

"Matamu mirip rilakkuma ini, aku ingin terus mengingatmu jika melihat boneka ini."

Dan ia hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop miliknya saat itu. Ia tak habis fikir, kedua matanya ini terkesan tajam dan tegas menurutnya. Dan lihatlah kedua mata dari Rilakkuma ini, bulat dengan titik hitam ditengahnya. Terkesan childish dan menyenangkan.

Tapi tak apalah. Selama Junmyeon senang, ia juga senang, fikirnya saat itu.

"Jangan melamun Kris! Cepat makan _pancake_nya, sebelum dingin!" Ucap Junmyeon, membuatnya kembali pada dunianya sekarang. Memusatkan pandangannya kearah gadisnya yang tengah menuangkan madu diatas dua tumpuk _pancake_ miliknya.

Kris hanya mengangguk pelan dan memotong _pancake_ miliknya. Kemudian, ia memasukkan potongan kecil itu kedalam mulutnya dan bergumam kecil.

"Ini sangat enak! Kau sangat menawan, Jun! Terus buatkan ini untukku dan anak-anak kita nanti!"

Dan gumaman Kris barusan dengan jelas singgah kedalam gendang telinganya. Membuatnya langsung merona, hingga ke telinganya. Kris memang sering memuji masakan buatannya. Pada awalnya, memang ia selalu berdebar saat mendengar kalimat pujian itu dan ia sudah terbiasa sekarang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merona hingga ke telinga saat mendengar pujian kekasihnya barusan, hingga mengucapkan '_Terus buatkan ini untukku dan anak-anak kita nanti'._

Kris terkekeh melihat Junmyeon yang merona. Ia hanya memotong-motong pancake miliknya, tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya. Hal lain yang dilakukan Junmyeon saat salah tingkah, dan membuatnya makin mencintai gadis keluarga Kim ini.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan _pancakemu_? Jangan hanya memotong-motongnya saja, Jun!" Ucap Kris, sambil menutup botol madu yang barusan digunakannya. Ia telah selesai dan berjalan menuju bak cuci piring untuk meletakkan piring bekas _pancake_nya.

"Oh ya_, Greentea latte_ ini juga sangat enak. Kau memang tahu benar apa kesukaanku."

"Kau memang istri yang baik!" Ucap Kris sambil berlalu meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Oh lihat, kedua pipinya yang makin memerah saat mendengar ucapan Kris barusan!

_'Kau memang istri yang baik'_ dan Junmyeon minta ingin menceburkan tubuhnya saja ke sungai Han sekarang juga.

* * *

><p>Junmyeon meletakkan baju-baju kotor milik Kris kearah keranjang dekat mesin cuci. ia merapikan letak <em>bed cover<em> kasur milik kekasihnya itu. Kris yang baru memasuki kamarnya, hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah gadisnya itu. Hal lain yang membuat gadis itu terlihat makin dewasa.

"Aku menginginkanmu kemari untuk menemaniku, bukan untuk membersihkan kamarku." Ucap lelaki itu, sambil memberikan _back hug_ pada gadisnya. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum manis, sambil memegang kedua lengan Kris yang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tak apa. Aku senang melakukannya." Ujar gadis itu, terdengar sangat tulus. Membuat Kris membalikkan tubuh mungil Junmyeon kearahnya. Menatapnya langsung kearah _hazel angel_ milik gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu ini. Junmyeon balas menatap Kris tepat di kedua eagle eyes miliknya. Sepasang mata yang hanya memancarkan pantulan dirinya. Sepasang mata yang pancaran cinta untuknya masih tetap bersinar, tidak juga redup semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu, bahkan semakin terang pancar sinarnya sekarang.

Dengan perlahan, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Junmyeon. Kemudian, menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya keatas bibir _peach_ milik Junmyeon. Melumati bibir bagian atas milik gadis yang sangat di cintanya ini dengan sangat lembut. Memberikan kesan lembut nan romantis di tiap sentuhannya pada bibir _peach_ Junmyeon. Membuat gadis cantik itu memejamkan kedua belah _hazel angelic_ miliknya, menikmati detik-detik dan tiap jengkal sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Kris untuknya.

Mereka menghabiskan detik demi detik waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk memadu cinta. Hingga saat itu tiba, saat gadisnya merasa kehabisan nafas dan ia menuntaskannya dengan memberikannya kecupan ringan di sudut bibir _peach_ itu. Kemudian melepaskan tautan pertama mereka setelah 6 bulan itu dengan agak berat hati.

Junmyeon melesakkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam kearah dada bidang milik kekasihnya ini. Tubuhnya yang kurang dari 173 sentimeter, membuatnya terkesan 'tenggelam' dalam kungkungan dan dekapan Kris yang tingginya mencapai 190 sentimeter ini. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya disana, membuat Kris tersenyum dan meletakkan wajah tampannya di perpotongan leher Junmyeon. Menghirup aroma _wild cherry_ yang menguar kuat dari tubuh Junmyeon, dan mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya. Membuat Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jun." Ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya beberapa kali. Dan Junmyeon mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris." Balasnya sambil memejamkan kedua belah hazelnya, dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Menghirup aroma _greentea_ maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kris, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan enggan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Junmyeon dan Kris kini sedang duduk berdampingan. Mereka tengah menonton _A Midsummer Night's Dream _keluaran tahun 1590. Salah satu karya dari maestro dunia, _William Shakespeare _dengan serius. Ditemani semangkuk _honey popcorn_ dan 2 gelas _blueberry float_ sebagai camilan mereka. Junmyeon terlihat sibuk menonton tiap-tiap adegan yang ditampilkan oleh televisi LCD besar didepannya, dan Kris sibuk memperhatikan seseorang disampingnya. Bagaimana gadisnya ini tersenyum dan tertawa saat melihat adegan bahagia, bagaimana gadisnya membuat kurva melengkung di wajahnya saat melihat adegan yang mengecewakan dan bagaimana gadisnya menitikkan air mata bahagia saat melihat adegan yang menguras emosi dan mengharukan.

Sungguh, Junmyeon adalah ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah. Bagaimana bibir berwarna _peach_ itu tertarik lalu membuat sebuah kurva dan menyipitkan kedua matanya seperti bulan sabit hingga tercipta _eye smile_, itulah bagian yang paling disukanya dari senyuman gadisnya. Bagaimana bisa rambut _wavy brown_ milik Junmyeon membingkai sempurna wajahnya, dengan kulit yang putih dan lembut.

Junmyeon itu sangat putih, kecil dan lembut. Ia halus, cantik dan juga menawan. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur karena tuhan sudah menciptakan gadis yang lebih dari kata sempurna itu, dan mempertemukannya dengan dirinya. Ia sangat bersyukur telah memiliki gadis yang sempurna tanpa celah itu. ia juga sungguh tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana hidupnya kelak disaat Junmyeon meninggalkan dirinya. Ia fikir, mungkin dirinya akan hancur.

Dan 6 bulan yang lalu ia hampir tahu bagaimana rasa kehancuran itu.

_Flashback_

Pada suatu malam yang cerah dengan bintang dan bulan sabit di musim panas, tampak seorang lelaki dengan balutan jas berwarna _wild grey_ tengah sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang tipis bernama handphone di tangannya yang menempel di telinga kirinya. Dari raut wajahnya, dapat ditangkap satu fakta bahwa ia tengah membicarakan hal yang serius di line seberang.

"_Please Kris. Come here, and help me to handle this.."_ Ucap seseorang _di line_ seberang dengan nada yang memelas. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kris itu mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia memasang pose berfikir, dan bingung mencerna segala yang telah dan akan terjadi nanti.

"_But dad, i must go school_. Lagipula, wisudaku pekan depan.." Ujarnya berhati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaan ayahnya.

_"You can come here 1 or 2 days after that. Please help me_," Kata laki-laki itu, yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Kris makin mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan inti milik keluarga mereka di Vancouver. Lagipula, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif itulah yang menghidupinya hingga saat ini.

Tapi... Ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya di sini. Gadis itu ibarat pelita yang menerangi kegelapan malam dan kesendirian yang selama ini di hadapinya. Gadis itu juga tombak penyemangatnya untuk menuntut pendidikan di bidang Ilmu eksak di Universitas terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"_Give me a more time, dad. I'm promise to give a decision before i pass my graduation day_." Jawabnya final. Walau terkesan menggantung, ia tak mau mengambil keputusan dengan terburu-buru. Bagaimana kalau dirinya mengatakan ya atau tidak tanpa berfikir lebih panjang? Apa yang akan terjadi?

"_Ok. I'll give you a more time. Please thinking forward, son_." Balas lelaki di _line_ sebrang, sambil memutuskan sambungan.

Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya juga, untuk langsung mengatakan ya. Karena, ayahnya itu bukan tipe yang banyak bicara dan tak suka mengekang. Ayahnya juga seorang yang tak banyak menuntut dan cenderung membebaskan ketiga puteranya untuk berbuat sesuai dengan apa yang ingin mereka perbuat. Terbukti, saat tadi ia minta waktu untuk berfikir ayahnya tak menolak sama sekali. Lagipula diantara kedua kakak lelakinya, hanya dirinyalah yang belum pernah ikut turun tangan dalam urusan perusahaan. Maka dari itu, ia sempat berasumsi bahwa inilah saatnya untuk membalas kebaikan budi ayahnya.

Namun sekali lagi. Semuanya perlu waktu, dan proses kematangan berfikir juga sangat dibutuhkan adanya.

Maka, paginya –sangat pagi-pagi ia segera menunggu didepan fakultas hubungan internasional kelas kekasihnya. Dengan nafas yang putus-putus setelah berlarian, ia tiba dari fakultasnya, -faklutas Sains dan Ilmu Matematika yang terletak 2 lantai 5 blok lebih jauh dari fakultas gadisnya.

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Ucap gadisnya itu kaget, saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri dengan nafas yang tersengal dan memegang dada sebelah kirinya didepan pintu masuk fakultasnya. Membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

"Jun. Aku perlu bicara hal penting!" Ujar lelaki tampan itu _to the point_, namun rupanya tak digubris sedikitpun oleh gadisnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berlari menuju kemari?" Kata gadis itu lagi, sambil memegangi pelipis lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, membuatnya harus sedikit berjinjit.

"_I'm ok, Kim Junmyeon. Please, i wanna talk something important to you_." Ucap Kris, sambil menarik lembut pergelangan tangan gadisnya menuju bangku panjang di taman di samping fakultas Hubungan Internasional. Junmyeon hanya mengerjapkan kedua _hazel_nya bingung dan menurut saja.

Mereka terdiam. Kris masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih terputus-putus akibat berlarian tadi. Dan Junmyeon masih menatap Kris, tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Menunggu kekasihnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Semalam _dad_ menelponku dan memintaku untuk membantunya mengurus perusahaan inti di Vancouver." Ucapnya to the point. Dan Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, dan tetap setia mendengarkan.

"Lalu?" Tanya gadis itu, sambil memandangi kedua _eagle eyes_ milik kekasihnya yang tak tampak sebening biasanya. Dirinya yakin, kalau Kris tengah dilanda fikiran yang luar biasa berat.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Maksudku... Lebih baik aku pergi atau tetap disini?" Ujar lelaki itu, balas menatap kekasihnya. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum manis, dan Kris mulai bercerita mengenai ayahnya yang _talkless_ dan tidak banyak menuntut. Mengenai kakak pertamanya yang mengurus perusahaan cabang di Kyoto dan kakak keduanya yang mengurus perusahaan cabang kedua di Guangzhou. Dan ayahnya yang ingin membuka cabang ketiga di Rio de Jeneirio, membuatnya agak kelimpungan untuk mengurus perusahaan inti di Vancouver. Dan maka dari itu, ayahnya memintai tolong darinya.

"Pergilah." Ucap gadis itu final. Membuat Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kearah gadis di depannya ini. Memandangnya dengan rasa tanda tanya yang besar.

"Kau tahu... Ada kalanya kita menyesal, dan meminta semuanya terulang kembali. Agar tak ada penyesalan yang timbul di masa depan.." Ucap gadis itu sambil menatap dedaunan pohon oak yang memayungi dirinya dan Kris saat ini.

"Salah satu keinginanku adalah... Ingin ayah menyaksikan hari dimana aku di wisuda. Karena saat aku lulus dari sekolah dasar_pun_, ayah sudah lama meninggal..." Sambung Junmyeon, seraya menutup kedua belah kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang _angelic hazel_ yang sangat menawan itu.

"Dan kau harus memanfaatkan segalanya dengan baik. Memanfaatkan segala yang masih kau miliki termasuk ayahmu. Jangan membuatnya kecewa dan berikan yang terbaik." Ucap gadis itu sambil membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang menyejukkan hati. Dan Kris masih memandang lekat kekasihnya itu.

"Pergilah dan buat ayahmu bangga. Kembalilah padaku saat kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis bahagia, Kris." Sambung Junmyeon, sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan bermotif Rilakkuma miliknya dan mengusapkannya pada pelipis kekasih jangkungnya itu yang tampak titik-titik peluh disana.

Kris sangat terenyuh saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya barusan. Sangat dewasa dan tidak terkesan menggurui. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang kesehariannya selalu tampak ceria memiliki pola pikir yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Junmyeon sangat menghormati keputusannya, terbukti saat ia bilang kalau ayahnya meminta untuk pergi, gadis itu hanya merespon dengan senyuman dan kata _'lalu?'._

Maka, tanpa fikir panjang ia segera menarik gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengecupi puncak kepala gadisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jun." Ucapnya tulus, sambil menetap tepat kearah _hazel _bening milik Junmyeon. Dan gadis itu balas mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, sebagai balasan ucapan cinta yang diucapkan kekasihnya tadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris."

Dan 1 hari sebelum hari wisudanya, Kris menelpon ayahnya dan menyampaikan keputusannya. Ia mulai bekerja, mengikuti rapat dan mengganti posisi ayahnya sebagai _Lead director_. Karena karisma dan wajah tampannya juga wibawa yang dimilikinya, membuat perusahaan inti yang untuk sementara waktu di tanganinya mengalami omset keuntungan yang sangat tinggi. Para klien yang sangat terpukau dengan pembawaan Kris saat berbicara dan saat presentasi tanpa berfikir dua kali ingin menjalin relasi dengan perusahaan inti di Vancouver.

_Mr. Wu_ sangat terpukau melihat hasil kerja anaknya, dan memberikan Kris kebebasan untuk memilih. Tetap tinggal di Vancouver atau kembali ke Seoul. Dan lelaki itu memutuskan untuk memilih kembali ke Seoul, untuk menjumpai kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya.

_Flashback end_

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya gadis dengan _hazel_ bening miliknya itu. ia sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya kearah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya melamun sambil memandangi dirinya. Bahkan, film_ A Midsummer Night's Dream_ yang ditontonnya sudah habis. Berarti, sudah ada 2 jam lebih kekasihnya ini melamun.

Kris tersentak saat mendegar perkataan gadisnya, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali di pandanginya Junmyeon yang masih memfokuskan pandangan ke layar kaca.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangiku begitu?" Tanya Junmyeon lagi, tapi tak di hiraukan olehnya. Ia masih sibuk memandangi gadis Kim yang tengah mengaduk _float_ miliknya.

"Jun, menikahlah denganku." Ucapnya datar, sambil tetap memandangi kekasihnya yang tampak tersedak oleh _floatn_ya. Salahkan Kris yang mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya diucapkan dengan romantis dan sakral itu dengan intonasi yang buruk dan cenderung _flat._

Uhuk.. uhuk

Junmyeon masih terbatuk, dan Kris hanya memandangi kekasihnya yang masih heboh meng-_handle_ batuknya yang terasa menyiksa.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya gadis Kim itu, sambil memegangi dahi kekasihnya. Walau sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali melonjak bahagia dan mencium kekasihnya ini.

"Ya. Aku gila karenamu, dan aku gila karena jauh darimu." Tutur lelaki itu, sambil mengusap pipi lembut Junmyeon. Membuat sebuah debaran dan desiran lembut hadir dalam hati gadis cantik ini.

"Aku mencoba secepat mungkin, menyelesaikan semua urusan perusahaan untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan seperti katamu, aku sudah membuat ayah bahagia karena kinerja kerja kerasku selama 6 bulan ini." Sambung lelaki itu, sambil tetap mengelus pipi gadisnya dan Junmyeon hanya mengatupkan kedua belah matanya saat mendegar tuturan tulus dari lelaki ini.

"Menikahlah denganku dan ikutlah denganku ke Vancouver, Jun." Ucap lelaki itu final, sambil menatap kedua mata gadisnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Junmyeon menyelami sepasang _eagle eyes_ yang ia temui 6 bulan lalu terlihat sangat keruh saat menyampaikan keinginan ayahnya di depan fakultas HI-nya. Dan sekarang, sepasang tatapan tajam itu terlihat jauh lebih bening dan bersinar. Ia hanya melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam sana, dan tak menemukan setitikpun kebimbangan dan keraguan disana. Hanya keseriusan, ketangguhan dan tanggung jawab yang ia temukan di dalam sana.

Dan tanpa ragu sediktpun, Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Sambil tersenyum, Kris meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia siap untuk menjalani hidup 50 hingga 100 tahun kedepan bersama gadis yang sangat dia cinta dan puja ini.

"Terimakasih, sayang."

* * *

><p>an: alohaaaa~ i'm back! Setelah hiatus mungkin ada 2 bulan aku kembali dengan bawa 1shot Krisho! Their seriously my beloved 100couple Aku minta maaf bukannya ngelanjutin sense malah bikin beginian, muehehe ._. Aku niatnya sih bikin fluff, soalnya _seriouslny im fucking miss their moment _dan aku yakin Fanmyun shipper yang lain juga begitu :''') tapi aku gak tahu fluffnya dapet apa kaga di 1shot ini. _Gimme your opinion_! Tulis di kotak review, siapa tahu ada yang mesti aku perbaiki entah itu EYD yang luar biasa ancur atau bahasa indonesia yang ancur atau fluff yang luar biasa nista? Kwkwkwkw pokoknya aku minta masukan yang membangun untuk my beloved Krisho shipper semua^^ Last, happy birthday my beloved Wuyi Fan! Ada yang ikut project dari Krismedarling atau Wuyifan_Krisbar kah?


End file.
